fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
½ of Love is in The Air
Plot It almost Valentine's Day, and everybody is excited. Main Plot After getting with Darcy a second time, Bart and Darcy soon break up again. Classic Sonic sees that Bart feels lonely, so he decides to help him get a girlfriend that he can stay with. However, Classic Sonic discovers that Bart had multiple girlfriends in his past. Stan and Kyle decide to help them get a girlfriend suitable for Bart. Middle Plot Mark Dexler, VJ Mendhi and Sam Goodman are dating Brie Buxton, Ursula (The Dating Guy) and Anderson Anderson. Sub-Plot After last year's Valentine's party, everybody is hyped for it. They get Cupid to help and plan 10 days before to make this the ultimate Valentines Day party ever. Hawkeye, Kate Bishop/Hawkeye and Cupid are gonna use the love arrows to shot the gang with their crushes. Side Story Ezra and Karai are gonna show Kazuda Xiono and Shinigami about Valentine's Day. Transcript *'Mark Dexler': Speedy Pants. Because, it use it for running, rush and hurry. *'Bryce': Best campaign ever. Now, let me have the Speedy Pants. The clients wants them back. *'Mark Dexler': Coming right up. *(Mark Dexler opens the case reveal to be the Speedy Pants) *'Mark Dexler': Here you go, Bryce. *(Mark Dexler hands Bryce a Speedy Pants) *'Bryce': Thank you. *'Denise Fletcher': Ooh. Good work, Dexler. The Speedy Pants is the new campaign ever. *'Brian Booyah': We're impressed with the new campaign. *'Mark Dexler': Thanks. *'Brian Booyah': I want to see you in my office. *'Mark Dexler': You got it. *(At Brian Booyah's office) *'Brian Booyah': Dexler, soon as I sign those papers. You're a senior junior copywriter. *'Mark Dexler': Yes, sir. Sign away. *(Brian Booyah is signing those papers) *'Brian Booyah': There. I am done signing those papers. Dexler, you are here by promoted you as the senior junior copywriter. *'Mark Dexler': Wow. Thanks, Mr. Booyah. *'Brian Booyah': You're welcome. ---- *'Mordecai': Say didn't you and Mark break up last year? *'Brie Buxton': Hmm. *(Flashback started) *'Brie Buxton': Mark, I think we should break up. I feel like we were talking you're just tuning me out. Like having some sort of eternal monologue or something. *(Flashback ended) *'Brie Buxton': Yeah, we did break up last year. However, he did saved me from Kraken Monster. *'Mordecai': Does this means you're getting back together? *'Brie Buxton': Yes. We are getting back together. Also, I find out that my father, Winchester Buxton. Mark is hunted by my father. *'Mordecai': It's that bad? *'Brie Buxton': Yep. That was not very nice. My father is a jerk. *'Mordecai': It's he trying to kill Mark? *'Brie Buxton': That's right. *'Mordecai': So are you and Brie going out, Mark? *'Mark Dexler': Yep. Since I've saved her from Kraken Monster. We're going out. See ya. *(Mark Dexler and Brie are walking away) *'Mordecai': Okay, have fun. At least we've still got VJ. *(Suddenly, Ursula Dating Guy arrives) *'Ursula (The Dating Guy)': Hey, VJ, ready to go? *'VJ Mendhi': Sure. *'Mordecai': Say, VJ, didn't you and Ursula (The Dating Guy) worked at Johnson & Booyah? *'VJ Mendhi': Yep. *'Mordecai': Where is she here exactly? ---- *'Girly Frenson': Hi, I'm here for Stewie. *'Brian': Okay. Who are you? *'Grily Frenson': I'm Girly Frenson. Stewie's girlfriend. Me and Stewie went to a elegant dance together. *'Brian': You're Stewie's girlfriend? *'Girly Frenson': Yeah. *'Brian': You're real? *'Girly Frenson': Indeed I am. *'Brian': Stewie. Girly Frenson is here. *(Stewie arrives) *'Stewie': Hey, Girly. *'Girly Frenson': Hey, Stewie, ready to go? *'Stewie': Sure. *'Brian': Wow, Stewie, it turns Girly Frenson is your girlfriend. I'm sorry for doubting you. *'Stewie': Oh, don't worry about it, Brian. (to Girly Frenson) Come on, Girly. Let's go out during Valentine's Day. *'Girly Frenson': Okay. *(Stewie and Girly Frenson are walking away) *'Brian': Have fun, you two. They make a nice couple. ---- *'Ezra': (Sighs) Valentine's Day. Love is in the air, Kaz, Shinigami. Look at all these happy couples. *'Kazuda Xiono': Wow. Are they in love? *'Ezra': Yep. They have boyfriends and girlfriends. *'Shinigami': Yeah. These girls should have their new boyfriends. *'Karai': Indeed. They deserved to be with their old boyfriends. *'Kazuda Xiono': Did the girls has old boyfriends in the past? *'Ezra': Yep. It also boys should have their girlfriends or deserved to be with their old girlfriends. *'Shinigami': Does it include boys should have their new girlfriends? *'Karai': Yes. *'Kazuda Xiono': Or deserved to be with their old girlfriends? *'Ezra': Yes. *'Shinigami': And the boys has old girlfriends in the past? *'Karai': Exactly. It's all in the past. *'Kazuda Xiono': Wow. Guess it's over between old boyfriends and old girlfriends. Maybe it's time to move on with their lives. *'Ezra': Yeah. Say Kaz, Shinigami, shall we continue about Valentine's Day? *'Shinigami': Sure, Ezra, let's do this. *'Kazuda Xiono': How? *'Ezra': With a song. *(Song: You Make Me Feel So Young) *'Ezra': ♪You make me feel so young You make me feel like spring has sprung Every time I see you grin I'm such a happy individual The moment that you speak I want to run and play hide-and-seek I want to go and bounce the moon Just like a toy balloon♪ *'Ezra and Karai': ♪You and I, we're just like a couple of tots Running around a meadow Picking up all those forget-me-nots♪ *'Ezra': ♪You make me feel so young♪ *'Karai': ♪You make me feel there are songs to be sung♪ *'Ezra and Karai': ♪Bells to be rung and a wonderful fling to be flung♪ *'Ezra': ♪And even when I'm old and gray (Karai: When I'm old and gray) I'm gonna feel the way I (with Karai: do today) Because♪ *'Ezra and Karai': ♪You make me feel so young♪ *'Karai': ♪You make me young♪ *'Ezra': ♪You make me think that spring has sprung♪ *'Ezra and Karai': ♪Every time I see you grin I'm such a cuckoo individual The moment that you speak I' like to run and play hide-and-seek I'd like to go and bounce at the moon Just like a big balloon (Ezra: Because) you and I We are just like a couple of tots Ooo! Running around a meadow Snatching up all those forget-me-nots♪ *'Ezra': ♪You make me young (Karai: You make me young) You make me feel there are songs to be sung♪ *'Ezra and Karai': ♪Lots of bells to be rung And a wonderful fling to be flung And even when I'm old and gray I'm gonna feel the way I do today (Ezra: Because) you make me feel so Man, I just feel so You make feel so young So young♪ *(Song ends) *'Kazuda Xiono': Wow. That song is good. *'Shinigami': Yeah, really good. ---- *(Woody Jenkins is making the Screaming Jenkins Organism) *'Woody Jenkins': My latest invention, The Screaming Jenkins Organism. Cheers. *(Debbi drinks the Screaming Jenkins Organism) *'Debbi': Oh, oh, yes, yes, yes. Oh! *'Woody Jenkins': Really? It's that good? *'Debbi': It's a Jenkins Organism. I'm faking it. (Laughs) *(Debbi walks away) *'Al Freen': Al Freen, world bartending association. I'm here about the Screaming Jenkins Organism. The drink that's taking the world by storm. *'Woody Jenkins': The Screaming? But, how you'd hear about that? *'Al Freen': We're bartenders, son. We hear everything. We want to put your drink in the Official Mixologist's Handbook. *'Woody Jenkins': Wow. The O.M.H. *'Al Freen': Yes. *'Woody Jenkins': Say, Al, didn't you disgrace me to my slope rag last year? *'Al Freen': Hmm. *(Flashback started) *'Woody': Look, he's serving out alcohol to minors. *'Al Freen': What? You, sir, are a disgrace to your slope rag. *(Flashback ended) *'Al Freen': Yeah, I did disgrace to your slope rag last year. After that, I was at Springfield. Until I met Homer Simpson a guy who invented a drink and I thought he was a bartender. *'Woody Jenkins': Okay, how did it happened? *'Al Freen': Take a little flashback with me. *(Flashback started) *'Homer': Here you go, Al. *(Homer gives Al Freen a Flaming Homer) *(Al Freen blows out the fire out of Flaming Homer and drinking the Flaming Homer) *'Al Freen': Hey, this Flaming Homer is taste good. You're a true bartender, Homer. *'Homer': Woo-hoo! The truth is, Al. I am not a bartender. *'Al Freen': Wait a minute. You're not a bartender? *'Homer': Nope. I'm just a guy a who invented a drink. Sorry. *'Al Freen': Oh, that's okay, Homer. I used to find someone who is now bartenders too. *'Homer': Really? *'Al Freen': Yeah. I was looking for someone who invented new drinks too. So what's in inside of Flaming Homer? *'Homer': Well, mixed eight types of liquors together are tequila, Crème de menthe, and some kind of schnapps, and then, while not paying attention, he mixed in some Krusty-Brand cough syrup, Krusty's Non Narkotik Kough Syrup. *'Al Freen': Wait. You've been putting cough syrup on the Flaming Homer? *'Homer': Yes. *'Al Freen': That... is... Amazing. *'Homer': How is this amazing? *'Al Freen': Well, I blew out the fire from the Flaming Homer and discovered that the drink was much tastier. *'Homer': Really? *'Al Freen': Yeah. Homer Simpson, I am here by to put your drink the Flaming Homer in the Official Mixologist's Handbook. *'Homer': Really? You mean it? *'Al Freen': Yep. I will buy your recipe the Flaming Homer in the O.M.H. *'Homer': So you already want my new drinking in the almanac? *'Al Freen': You betcha I will. *'Homer': Okay, how much? *'Al Freen': $1,000,000. *'Homer': Sold. *(Flashback ended) *'Woody Jenkins': Wow. So you bought Flaming Homer in the Official Mixologist's Handbook? *'Al Freen': Yes. *'Woody Jenkins': You thought Homer is a bartender? *'Al Freen': Nope. I will give you a second chance? *'Woody Jenkins': Really? *'Al Freen': Yes. ---- *(At Valentine's Festival) *'Guntherson': Ahhh. Nothing like a Valentine's Day Fair! Easy girls. *'Tyson': Easy beer! *'Ashes': Constant rejection? *'Guntherson': Hey, what's with your biz! Nobody wants to flirt with a wet mop! We're here to have fun! Eat! Drink! Mingle! Besides! There aren't aeven that many couples here. *'Ashes': ...Yeah. I'll meet up with you guys later. Have fun "mingling". I never should've agreed to go out today. At least after this we can just go back to game nights. No chicks. No crowds. No-- *(Ashes sees the one dollar bill on the ground) *(Ashes grabs the one dollar bill on the ground) *(Ashes sees the kissing booth) *'Ashes': Seriously? A kissing booth? Looks more like a kissing brothel. Eh.. What the hell. *(Ashes is going inside to the kissing booth) *'Kellina': Oh, a customer! I haven't seen a single face all day... Have a seat. *'Ashes': Really?! That's crazy! You're so beautiful I'd expect a mile long time! *'Kellina': Well... How would you like to be my first kiss of the day? *(Ashes hands Kellina a one dollar bill) *'Ashes': Haha- Uh... O-of course-!! *'Kellina': And how lucky for me. To find such a willing... ...handsome... *'Ashes': Uh- *'Kellina': Vessel-! *'Ashes and Kellina': Mmmph- *(Ashes and Kellina kiss on the lips) *(With Anthony's Crew) *'Arick Inazuken': Why are we at the valentine's festival? *'Anthony': Well, apprently ever since all of our friends has boyfriends, girlfriends, lovers, husbands and wifes. Including anniversaries. *'Tedya Kenda': Really? *'Anthony': Yeah. *'Scotty Ford': This is the best thing we ever did. *'Alane': We just hope our friends know what they're doing. *'Kassidy Vale': Ah forget about them let's just enjoy the valentine's festival. *'Tedya Kenda': Right. ---- *(Kody Ian sees a Karaoke Contest First Prize $500) *'Kody Ian': Guys, we have an idea to win that karaoke contest. ---- *'Kody Ian': Well, you're not gonna believe this, their boyfriends dumped their girlfriends? *'All': So? *'Kody Ian': Broke up, break up or dumped? *'Takado Hirowa': Right. *'Anthony': I don't about you, guys. But there is no need to overreact for a break up, break up, cheating or dumped. *'Kassidy Vale': Yes, and it is not like a bad thing. *'Kody Ian': Point taken. *'Golock': Can you believe their boyfriends dumped their girlfriends? *'Alane': Yeah. That's sad. *'Will Nelson': Yeah. *'Professor Cole': (Whispers) Okay, now that's just harsh. *'Will Nelson': Yep. (Whispers) What a overreaction. *'Tedya Kenda': Indeed. Well, that went poorly. *'Alane': Yeah! No kidding! *'Scotty Ford': Hmm. Exactly. *'Kassidy Vale': You could be right. We need to find more evidence that their boyfriends are cheating their girlfriends. *'Hall Wallace': They didn't even ask if we wanted help! *'Arick Inazuken': Oh, the indignity! *'Tane Kuno': If only we had more evidence. *'Kody Ian': We think these boys or girls should have their new boyfriends or new girlfriends. *'Jupe': Um no, Kody, they don't. They deserved to be with their old boyfriends or old girlfriends. *'Kody Ian': Agreed, Jupe. What are they ex-boyfriends and ex-girlfriends? *'Jupe': Oh. *'Anthony': What the heck is wrong with ya? *'Bernt': Their boyfriends dumped their girlfriends. *'Anthony': Oh, please. They haven't broked up with their girlfriends they're just being friends. *'Ainina Kamishina': Don't you get it? They dumped their girlfriends. *'Anthony': Oh, come on. They haven't even dumped all of them. Infact, we believe that if they're friends that means they weren't boyfriend or girlfriend neither the boys are stealing their girlfriends. *'Toey Gustin': Maybe Anthony is right. Maybe they are being friends. *'Peke Clane': He’s got a point, exactly what is the problem? How come their boyfriends dumped their girlfriends? *'Anthony': I have no idea, Peke. We're not sure their boyfriends didn't dumped their girlfriends. *'Staz Cain': You uhhh....kinda do.... *'Chelsina': He’s right, you do. *'Anthony': Hmm. You've gotta point. Maybe if the boys didn't broke up their girlfriends. Which means... (Gasps) Of course. These girls didn't steal their boyfriends. *'Bethina': Really? *'Anthony': Yeah. And you not gonna believe this Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Kevin Levin, Kenneth Tennyson, Cooper Daniels, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman kiss different girls on the lips. *'Scotty Ford': They kiss them? *'Anthony': Yes, yes we are. *'Alpha 4': They kiss them? *'Anthony': Yes it does. *'X-PO': They kiss them? *'Anthony': Yes. They kiss them. *'Kody Ian': They kiss them? *'Anthony': Yes, they kiss different girls. *'Tedya Kenda': Their girlfriends will kill them! *'Anthony': Don't worry. Their girlfriends won't notice. *'Alane': Well, we guess you're right. Guys, just one little question. *'Anthony': Yep. *'Alane': Does their girlfriends know? *'Anthony': Nope. They never notice. *'Professor Cole': You're right. They never notice. *(Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Kevin Levin, Kenneth Tennyson, Cooper Daniels, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman was suddenly screaming) *'Kody Ian': Hey, did you hear that? *'Anthony': What? *'Tane Kuno': Sounds like someone's screaming. *'Anthony': Well, what is it? What are you trying to say? *'Hall Wallace': It sounds like Loretta is screaming. *'Anthony': Trouble at the old mill. *'Will Nelson': What, are you insane? *'Anthony': Did somebody fall through the ice? *'Cameronald': It's summer. *'Anthony': Bobcat. *'Proto R.I.C.': (Barks) *'Anthony': Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Kevin Levin, Kenneth Tennyson, Healthy Cooper Daniels, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman's in trouble! Come on, guys! *(Anthony opens the door) *'Anthony': Alright, everyone, break it...holy crap! *'Scotty Ford': Oh my God! *'Arick Inuzuken': Should we intterupt? *'Tane Kuno': No... We'll wait a bit longer. *'Yuke Kazsuki': We should go. *(Anthony closes the door) *'Anthony': Boy, that was embarrassing, huh? Walking in on Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Kevin Levin, Kenneth Tennyson, Cooper Daniels, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman with their girlfriends. *'Suttim': Uh, Anthony, that wasn't uh... *'Anthony': You know, for their girlfriends. It appears that they got drunk. What are the odds? *'Garrethy': That wasn't their girlfriends. It was different girls. *(Inside, Healthy Mordecai sits up) *'Healthy Mordecai': What was that? *'Jacqueline': Shut up and put some more of that sugar in our bowl. *(With Anthony's Crew) *'Anthony': Wait a minute, guys? If that wasn't their girlfriends doing it with Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Kevin Levin, Kenneth Tennyson, Healthy Cooper Daniels, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman... then Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Kevin Levin, Kenneth Tennyson, Cooper Daniels, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman are cheating with their girlfriends. We can't tell anyone about this. That is the last thing in the world we want to do. What a day! We've done everything in the world. So We guess the only thing left to do... is tell you that Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Kevin Levin, Kenneth Tennyson, Cooper Daniels, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman are cheating with their girlfriends. *'Tane Kuno': Good Lord! *'Ainina Kamishina': Oh, no! *'Kassidy Vale': Yeah, any idea who it was, Anthony? *'Anthony': No, we didn't see their faces. *'Scotty Ford': All we know is it's a different girls. *'Bethina': How are we gonna do that? *'Erinla Phiba': We should work together. ---- *'Kassidy Vale': Hey, Anthony, what are you doing? *'Anthony': Testing this sperm. *'Kassidy Vale': A sperm? What does it do? *'Anthony': Well, the term sperm refers to the male reproductive cells and is derived from the Greek word (σπέρμα) sperma (meaning "seed"). In the types of sexual reproduction known as anisogamy and oogamy, there is a marked difference in the size of the gametes with the smaller one being termed the "male" or sperm cell. A uniflagellar sperm cell that is motile is referred to as a spermatozoon, whereas a non-motile sperm cell is referred to as a spermatium. Sperm cells cannot divide and have a limited life span, but after fusion with egg cells during fertilization, a new organism begins developing, starting as a totipotent zygote.needed The human sperm cell is haploid, so that its 23 chromosomes can join the 23 chromosomes of the female egg to form a diploid cell. In mammals, sperm develops in the testicles and is released from the penis. It is also possible to extract sperm through TESE. Some sperm banks hold up to 170 litres (37 imp gal; 45 US gal) of sperm. ---- *'Al Freen': Woody Jenkins. *'Woody Jenkins': Yeah? *'Al Freen': You, sir, are here by your drink the Screaming Jenkins Organism in the Official Mixologist's Handbook. *'Woody Jenkins': Ah, thanks, Al! *'Al Freen': You're welcome. *'Woody Jenkins': Say, Al, how much for the Screaming Jenkins Organism? *'Al Freen': $999 billion. *'Woody Jenkins': Sold. *'Celia (The Dating Guy)': Wow, Woody. Did Al wanted your drink the Screaming Jenkins Organism in the O.M.H.? *'Woody Jenkins': Yep. He gave me $999 billion. *'Celia (The Dating Guy)': Great. ---- *'Ezra': (Sighs) And so ends the Valentine's Day. Despite a bumpy start... and middle... and ending... lot of bumps today... love was in the air. *'Kazuda Xiono': So was confusion, apparently, and a fair number of assumptions. *'Karai': But you have to admit, after seeing everything everybody went through, love is a hundred percent real. *'Shinigami': Yeah, we got admit that was the best Valentine's Day ever. *'Karai': Yep. ---- *'Shinigami': Oh, don't you just love happy ending. *'Ezra and Kazuda Xiono': And Happy Valentine's Day, Karai, Shini. *'Ezra, Karai, Kazuda Xiono and Shinigami': Oh. (Laughs) Secret Ending *(At Dewuloki) *(The Empire unleashes missile-like devices which cause a section of Dewuloki to disappear) *(End of Secret Ending) Songs #You Make Me Feel So Young by Ezra and Karai Trivia *It is revealed that Mark is promoted to senior junior copywriter. *It is revealed that Mark and Brie are getting back together. *It is revealed that VJ is dating Ursula (The Dating Guy) for weeks. *It is revealed that Al Freen was looking for someone who invented new drinks. *It is revealed that Al Freen buys Flaming Homer in the Official Mixologist's Handbook. *It is revealed that Al Freen gives Woody Jenkins a second chance. *Al Freen buys Screaming Jenkins Organism in the Official Mixologist's Handbook in the end. Gallery Speedy Pants.jpg|Speedy Pants GirlyFrenson.png|Girly Frenson S03e13 28.jpg|Valentine Burger Debbi.jpg|Debbi S03e10 69.jpg|Flaming Homer My Sweet Valentine Page 002.jpg|Ashes, Owin, Guntherson and Tyson My Sweet Valentine Page 003.jpg My Sweet Valentine Page 004.jpg My Sweet Valentine Page 005.jpg My Sweet Valentine Page 006.jpg|Kellina My Sweet Valentine Page 007.jpg My Sweet Valentine Page 008.jpg Gem.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10341.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10342.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10343.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10344.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10345.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10346.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10347.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10348.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10349.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10350.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10351.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10352.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10353.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10354.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10355.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10356.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10357.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10358.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10359.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10360.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10361.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10362.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10363.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10366.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10364.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10365.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10367.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10368.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10369.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10370.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10371.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10372.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10373.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10374.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10375.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10376.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10377.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10378.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10379.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10380.jpg Love-actually-movie-screencaps.com-10381.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers